


recover

by zehn



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zehn/pseuds/zehn
Summary: "Lo único que le interesaba a Fushimi era ese pequeño espacio, sin marcas ni señales, sin búsquedas infructuosas; un espacio que le pertenecía a él y a Yata."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, sí, AU de almas gemelas en donde ambas personas tienen una marca que arde cuando están cerca.

Hay historias, cuentos que se han esparcido por toda la red en cuestión de pocos días. Hay cosas que son consideradas milagros; otras, bendiciones y otras, simples golpes de suerte. En cualquier caso, sea donde sea que se busque, todo se reduce a lo mismo y quizá sea por la cantidad de información que encuentra en internet, que Fushimi cierra la computadora de golpe y esté a punto de dar cabezazos a las paredes.

No es que no le interese aquello, es quizá algo similar a una sobrecarga de información, como cuando la batería de un aparato se recalienta y termina averiándose. El muchacho quiere evitar a toda costa volverse loco, así que decide cortar el problema de raíz y tira el aparato a un lado; éste cae sobre el colchón de su cama, a salvo de cualquier daño.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? —Desde su lugar bajo el _kotatsu_ , Yata levanta la cabeza. La única respuesta de Fushimi es un chasquido de su lengua y un murmullo ininteligible. Es entonces cuando a Yata se le ocurre mirar su propio PDA, aunque no espera encontrar la razón del mal humor de su compañero al primer intento, al menos puede concentrarse lo suficiente como para ignorar sus murmullos y su mala cara.  
—Ah, es esto —comenta cuando, por pura casualidad encuentra cierto comentario en un foro en línea—. Saru, si te pones así cada vez que leas estas cosas, te van a salir arrugas.  
—Hazlo desaparecer, entonces —contesta Fushimi, con voz cansada.  
—La única forma de hacerlo, es que el planeta entero desaparezca —. Yata sigue leyendo comentario tras comentario, ya se ha vuelto inmune al tema y no le afecta leer una u otra cosa de vez en cuando, solo para mantenerse al día.  
—Haz que el planeta desaparezca —. Yata ríe ante el comentario y sigue leyendo.

" _mi marca salió ayer, la tengo en la espalda, es como un ala de un ave_ "  
" _tienes suerte, la mía es como una araña, qué asco. Odio las arañas_ "  
" _la mía son sólo líneas. Cinco líneas paralelas, qué demonios quiere decir eso?_ "  
" _tienes que buscar a otra persona que tenga la misma marca. A tu alma gemela, cuando lo encuentres lo sabrás_ "

—Todo es lo mismo… —comenta Yata—, es una molestia.  
—Deja de leerlo si te molesta tanto.  
—Eh… —Yata extiende su respuesta durante los segundos que le toma ponerse de pie e ir a la cocina—. Si quieres cenar algo decente, Saru, no te quedes ahí tirado y ayúdame.

La protesta de Fushimi se nota en la forma que arrastra los pies, sin embargo, cuando Yata coloca un cuchillo y un tomate en sus manos, cumple diligente con su labor.

En realidad, piensa, todos los cuentos que ve en la red no son rumores; la incredulidad es la forma más fácil de negar la verdad que se cierne frente a él: algún día, a partir de su cumpleaños número quince, verá una marca nacer en su cuerpo, que lo ligará a alguien para el resto de su vida. Esa otra persona, tendrá la misma marca, en el mismo lugar y del mismo color y tendrá que quedarse junto a él para el resto de su vida.

Cada vez que piensa en ello, su mente inevitablemente va a Yata. Muy pronto, su compañero también obtendrá la marca y a pesar de estar cansado de cualquier mención del tema, Fushimi sabe que se emocionará, se obsesionará con la idea y en su afán por buscar a la persona que tuviese una marca como la suya, olvidaría a Fushimi. A un Fushimi sin marca, y que no le interesaba buscar, lo único que le interesaba, era el pequeño apartamento, la cama de Yata bajo la suya, la escalera que su compañero escalaba con agilidad, el olor del desayuno temprano en la mañana y las noches frías bajo el _kotatsu_.

Lo único que le interesaba a Fushimi era ese pequeño espacio, sin marcas ni señales, sin búsquedas infructuosas; un espacio que le pertenecía a él y a Yata.

. . . .

Yata entra al bar Homra como si fuese su casa, un brazo en alto en señal de saludo y el otro sosteniendo firmemente su patineta. Unos pasos más atrás, está Fushimi, con las manos en el bolsillo y expresión disgustada. Ambos se dirigen a lados opuestos del bar, Fushimi se sienta en la esquina más alejada de la barra y Yata, por su parte, se une al grupo que charla animadamente.

Mientras lo observa, Fushimi pasa sus dedos inconscientemente por la marca que reposa en su clavícula izquierda. En ese momento, tiene una textura cálida, como si hubiese pasado un largo tiempo reposando bajo el sol, reflejando el estado de ánimo de su compañero, que ríe a carcajadas, ajeno a lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Había sido una coincidencia, que tan pronto como habían empezado a formar parte de Homra, sus respectivas marcas hubiesen nacido. Ambas estaban en la clavícula izquierda, y aunque las sintieron arder por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, ninguno lo atribuyó a _aquello_. Un par de meses después, el mismo Yata se acercó a Fushimi, con expresión sorprendida y moviendo las manos en alto, tratando de decirle algo.

Fushimi se cruzó de brazos al verlo. Yata seguía moviendo las manos y tratando de hablar.

—Tienes que decirlo, Misaki. No entiendo.  
—Es… es… —Yata lo señaló y luego señaló a su hombro izquierdo—. ¡Eso!  
—Misaki.  
—¿No te has dado cuenta? —logró decir Yata al fin, tan rápido que Fushimi a duras penas pudo comprender las palabras. Continuó hablando enseguida, como si Fushimi no hubiese inclinado la cabeza en señal de duda y con la misma velocidad que había usado al principio.

—La marca. El tatuaje. Homra. Arde, ¿no?  
—¿Quieres decir que el tatuaje de Homra arde cuando estamos cerca?  
—Exacto —contestó Yata, sonriendo—, ¿sabes lo que quiere decir?

Fushimi no contestó, Yata se sentó en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados. Ninguno de los dos despegó la mirada del otro.

 _Almas gemelas_ , fueron las dos palabras que susurró el aire, como respuesta, ambos sintieron la clavícula izquierda arder. La sensación se calmó cuando Fushimi se dejó caer sentado junto a Yata.

. . . .

Es la sensación más horrible del mundo. No solo siente que su mundo se derrumba, como si un terrible huracán hubiese pasado, destrozándolo todo a su paso; también hay un incendio, un fuego que nace desde su interior y le quema las entrañas y se queda ahí, ardiendo con fuerza, quemando aún más lo que queda en su interior.

No hay razón, al menos no una que Yata pueda encontrar. Cada vez que cierra los ojos ve las manos de Fushimi, envueltas en llamas, destrozando la marca que tanta felicidad le había traído; Yata lo ve todo claramente: el dolor en el rostro de Fushimi, las líneas atravesando el tatuaje, su propio dolor, las punzadas que destrozan su cuerpo.

Duele. Y no sabe si es un dolor del que pueda deshacerse, o de aquel que pasa después de un tiempo, a fuerza de cicatrices y otros dolores. Yata no lo sabe, porque el dolor está ahí, más vivo que nunca, amenazando con consumirlo poco a poco.

Su propia marca arde, como si gritara el nombre de aquella que solía estar a su lado. Yata quiere gritar también, pero el sonido sale en forma de sollozos, que ahoga con su almohada.

. . . .

—Yata —dice Kusanagi, el usual " _-chan_ " que agrega después de su nombre, desaparece tras su tono amenazante. Yata, que hasta hace un momento tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el mostrador, la levanta.  
—¿Sí?  
—¿Vas a estar así para siempre?  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—Así —le dice Kusanagi, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia él.  
—No lo sé.

De verdad, no lo sabe. Y es que aún semanas después de empezado a recuperar su antigua relación con Fushimi, aún después de que éste le hubiese hablado con la lentitud y dificultad propias de él y aún después de que Yata se hubiese armado de toda la paciencia de la que era capaz con el fin de escucharlo; aún después de todo eso, Yata no era capaz de tocar el tema más importante.

_¿Qué pasó con las marcas?_

Tanto Fushimi como Yata evitan el tema, dándole tantas vueltas como fuese posible.

. . . .

La peor parte de empezar de nuevo con Yata, piensa Fushimi, es tener que verlo todos los días. No es precisamente algo malo; el problema es que lo ve ahí, tan cerca, pero no puede acortar la distancia entre los dos. El gran problema es encontrárselo cada tarde a la salida del cuartel de Scepter 4, recostado contra una columna tan relajado y tranquilo como siempre. Y es mucho peor cuando caminan, uno junto al otro, buscando algo de comer y Yata habla, habla y habla, y Fushimi solo escucha.

Ese es precisamente el problema, Fushimi escucha, refunfuña y gruñe, pero no hace nada para callarlo. Lo deja seguir, porque sabe que tiene que estar satisfecho con eso: la corta distancia, la incesante charla de su compañero, la calidez de su hombro tan cerca al suyo. Y la necesidad creciente de tocarlo, abrazarlo o al menos, darle un puño en el hombro, pero siente que ha perdido el derecho a hacerlo y se conforma con lo que tiene hasta ahora.

Hasta que escucha por enésima vez el nombre de Kusanagi y la estúpida historia de las marcas.

¿Acaso no habían pasado ya por ahí?

¿No recordaba Yata que la última marca que habían compartido sólo había traído dolor y confusión?

Aparentemente, la memoria de Yata no es tan buena, juzgando por la forma en que habla fascinado de Kusanagi, y de Mikoto, y de Tatara. Ha dicho sus nombres tantas veces, que los sonidos se empiezan a difuminar en palabras desconocidas; pero Fushimi acalla su creciente necesidad de protestar y Yata sigue.

—Los tres tenían una marca —comenta Yata, su expresión se vuelve algo sombría—. Los tres, Saru. ¿Sabes lo que debió haber sentido Kusanagi-san cuando…?

Fushimi no lo sabe, porque nunca ha tenido una marca, solo la ilusión de una. Y tampoco alcanza a imaginarlo, pues, en realidad, le incomoda pensar en ellos. El inminente desastre que perseguía a Mikoto, la eterna sonrisa de Tatara y la molesta sabiduría de Kusanagi. Eran un fastidio, esos tres, pero siempre habían estado juntos y quizá, al pensar en Kusanagi y la marca que ahora debe ser una cicatriz, piensa en él mismo y en Yata y en qué habría sentido si Yata hubiese muerto. Tal vez lo entiende un poco; no es necesario ser el alma gemela de alguien para conocer la agonía de la pérdida.

—Saru, te hice una pregunta.  
—No sé, no sé —contesta Fushimi, con un gesto displicente. Espera que sus pensamientos no se hayan reflejado en su expresión y parece que no, pues la sorpresa en el rostro de Yata es evidente.

Pronto se da cuenta, sin embargo, que la expresión de Yata no se debe a alguna clase de melancolía expresada en su rostro. Fushimi se aleja un paso de él, como si quisiera echar a correr de repente, pero Yata es más rápido y toma su mano, examinando la palma de ésta con una repentina seriedad.

—¿Qué?

Yata no responde, mirando alternativamente la palma de la mano derecha de Fushimi y la izquierda propia. Luego, la acerca a Fushimi.

—Espera, espera, espera, que no veo —. Fushimi aleja la palma de la mano de Yata pegada a su rostro, para ver un símbolo inscrito en ésta. Es idéntico al que acaba de salir en su mano derecha. Fushimi traga saliva y aprieta el puño de su otra mano, no quiere ilusionarse de nuevo.  
—Saru, ¿sabes lo que quiere decir esto?  
—No tengo idea. No quiero saber.  
—Tú y yo, Saru. Estábamos destinados, después de todo.  
—No me jodas —. Fushimi siente que las piernas le tiemblan y se deja caer al suelo pesadamente. Sin hacer caso de la mirada preocupada de Yata, suelta una carcajada.

. . . .

Tener que ver a Yata todos los días no es la peor parte, eso ha cambiado un poco. La peor parte sigue siendo no poder tocarlo, porque cada vez que pasa a su lado, siente la necesidad de estirar su mano hasta alcanzarlo, cada vez que sonríe, quiere abrazarlo, cada vez que sus piernas se rozan bajo el _kotatsu_ y Yata se aparta disimuladamente, Fushimi quiere decirle que no es necesario, que vuelva a su anterior posición. Porque hay algo cálido en su presencia, o es tal vez una pequeña chispa, que enciende un incendio en su interior y que le hace sentir como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa.

Y tal vez pueda, siempre y cuando Yata esté ahí.

Le asusta un poco, darse cuenta de lo mucho que ha cambiado y notar cuánta responsabilidad tiene Yata en todo ello. Y quizá, le da un poco de miedo acercarse, al notar que su propio fuego y la chispa de Yata podrían colisionar y explotar, destruyendo el pequeño mundo que a duras penas han empezado a rehacer.

Quizá por eso, Fushimi ignora sus deseos y mantiene a Yata dentro de su línea de visión, imaginándose que podría ser si no fuera tan cobarde.

Y Yata sigue sin parar de hablar, contándole historias de Kusanagi, de Anna, de Kamamoto y de Homra, que al final, no le interesan. Todo está relacionado con las marcas, como Kamamoto comparte la suya con una linda chica extranjera y Anna espera que la suya no llegue jamás, porque está segura que _todos en Homra_ son sus almas gemelas y no necesita nada más. Le cuenta también como Kusanagi la mira con ternura después de cada declaración similar y más de una vez ha preguntado al aire "¿Están viendo?", tal vez hablándole a alguien que debería estar ahí.

Y cuando llega a esa parte de la historia, Yata se desvía de tema, recordando que había visto donde estaba la marca de Kusanagi. Había sido durante un día en la playa, mientras Kusanagi se había acercado al agua para vigilar a Anna y Yata vio algo extraño en su pantorrilla. Al acercarse alarmado pensando que era alguna clase de medusa, se había dado cuenta que era una cicatriz, quiso alejarse, no decir palaba alguna, ignorar el tema y, sin embargo, la pregunta se le había salido sin control.

—¿Es esa la marca que compartían con Mikoto-san y Tatara-san? —preguntó y una pequeña mano se cerró en torno a la de Kusanagi. Anna, que acababa de llegar, lo miraba fijamente, como si lo estuviese animando a hablar.  
—Ah, lo siento, Kusanagi-san, yo… No necesita responderme… perdón…  
—Sí, es la misma —responde Kusanagi y sale del agua, con Anna tomada de su mano—. ¿Quieres tomar algo, Yata-chan?

Yata había balbuceado una respuesta afirmativa, para después caminar detrás de ellos.

—Mientras iba detrás de ellos —le cuenta a Fushimi—, la vi. Era como una espada, así de larga como mi mano. Me dijo que a veces sentía algo, como si la volviera a arder y entonces no se sentía tan triste.

Fushimi suspira, repitiéndose constantemente que no está cansado, que quiere seguirlo escuchando mientras habla. Escuchar su voz es suficiente, cree y de verdad, está convencido de ello, aunque sus párpados empiezan a pesar y está escribiendo incoherencias en su reporte.

—Saru, vete a dormir —le ordena Yata, con una repentina dureza en la voz.  
—No tengo sueño.  
—Dime eso cuando no te estés cayendo encima del teclado y no estés escribiendo estupideces.

Sin decir más, Yata se acerca por detrás y coloca los brazos a su alrededor, Fushimi está demasiado adormilado para registrar la acción y se deja arrastrar hasta su cama. Aunque, antes de que a Yata se le ocurra desvestirlo y ponerle su pijama, lo aparta de un leve empujón y se encarga de la labor el mismo, con una pesadez y lentitud que tienen al mismo Yata regañándolo cada dos segundos.

Fushimi está en un punto entre el sueño y la inconsciencia, moviéndose como un autómata y flotando por un mundo que le parece irreal. Cuando se sienta en su cama, Yata está diciéndole algo y esta vez, Fushimi no quiere escucharlo, la marca en su palma derecha está ardiendo y el muchacho le pide a Yata que se acerque, éste lo hace sin dejar de parlotear sobre cómo una buena noche de sueño es lo más importante para tener éxito en el trabajo, o al menos eso dice Kusanagi-san.

Una vez está cerca, Fushimi se pone de pie y coloca las manos en sus hombros.

—Misaki, para. Misaki, deja de hablar. Misaki, cállate. Misaki, escucha —repite su nombre y la misma serie de instrucciones por un rato, sin éxito y empieza a exasperarse, la nube de sueño en su mente está empezando a disiparse—. Misaki, detente. Misaki, escucha. Misaki, idiota.

Es solo cuando escucha el insulto que Yata deja de hablar y su boca queda abierta, con una expresión escandalizada.

—¡Saru! —le dice, como si acabase de blasfemar—, ¿me acabas de llamar idiota?  
—No. Te dije que te callaras.  
—Me llamaste idiota. Lo escuché claramente.  
—Una vez me dijiste que te dijera las cosas claramente, y tantas veces como fuera necesario para que entendieras. Nunca pensé que hablaras _tan_ literalmente.  
—Pues sí —responde Yata y se cruza de brazos, indignado—. Pero llamarme idiota es innecesario.  
—Estaba estableciendo un hecho.  
—Querías que me callara, ¿para qué?  
—Estoy cansado —contesta Fushimi y cree que debería dejar claro que se debe el largo día, pero la forma en que la boca de Yata tiembla y sus ojos se entrecierran, parece ofendido y de repente, le parece hilarante, y aunque no encuentra la energía para reírse, si la tiene para sonreír y por algún extraño milagro del universo, Yata no le responde con un golpe.

En vez de eso, el muchacho señala el computador que descansa en su escritorio, demasiado lejos para que Fushimi alcance a leer. No comprende de qué habla, hasta que el mismo Yata alcanza el aparato y lo ubica a una corta distancia de su rostro. Fushimi no ve en un principio, hasta que se coloca las gafas y distingue la sarta de idioteces que ha escrito en medio de su estupor.

—No me llames idiota cuando escribiste esto —le dice Yata y Fushimi quiere quemar el computador, luego golpear a Yata hasta que le olvide lo que ha leído y quizá, golpearse el mismo, hasta olvidar también.

En el documento aún abierto, hay una tabla de datos perfectamente organizada, un análisis de los casos de habilidades especiales que empiezan a disminuir y después, más números y letras. Luego, viene la pesadilla.

_Misaki, cállate. Misaki, dejadehablar. Ya sé lo de . Miksaki, cállate. Misakki, esccuuhca._

Reconoce las palabras que le acaba de decir, a pesar de los errores de escritura y una voz en su cabeza, en el mismo tono rígido de Munakata, le dice que controle su rabia y no destruya el computador.

 _Mikto-san y tatara-san y kussanagi-san. Tienela fomradeunaespdda.  
_ _Quiero tocarlo.  
_ _Tocarla marca.  
_ _Es un círculo.  
_ _Abburrrrido.  
_ _Esun circulo.  
_ _Un cirrculo.  
_ _Quiero tocarlo. Tocarla. La marca. A Misaki. Lamaanno de mmisaki.  
_ _Elesstuupiido circulo.  
_ _El circulo esrtuypido_

—Ah —. Fushimi le quita el computador de las manos y lo cierra. Aunque Yata intenta protestar, lo ignora y aunque la forma en que su marca arde, le dice que debería decir algo, Fushimi lo evita, temiendo tal vez decir algo que no debería.  
—Espera, Saru, no te muevas.

Fushimi se queda absolutamente quieto, con la exasperación escrita en su rostro y su anterior cansancio repentinamente olvidado. La palma de la mano de Yata descansa abierta frente a él, el círculo grabado en ella ha tomado un tono oscuro y Fushimi la compara con la de su propia mano.

No tiene que pensar mucho para darse cuenta que ambas marcas son exactamente iguales, el mismo diámetro, el mismo color azabache e incluso el mismo grosor en el trazado. Sin embargo, la forma en que ambos la han tratado ha sido diferente; Yata está orgulloso de ella y no duda en mostrársela a todo el mundo, anunciando a toda voz que, efectivamente, tiene un alma gemela, que sí, es Saruhiko y que esta vez no lo va a dejar ir, porque están unidos por el destino o algo así. A Fushimi, por su parte, no le interesa. Está consciente que para Yata es algo importante e incluso sus compañeros de trabajo se lo han hecho saber, a pesar de esto, a él sigue sin interesarle. Es sólo un círculo, una pequeña marca que ambos comparten y que no significa nada.

—Puedes tocarla —le dice Yata y Fushimi no alcanza a formar una protesta coherente—. Cuando quieras, como quieras. Para eso somos almas gemelas, creo. Es decir, no tienes que pedir permiso ni escribirlo en tu diario…  
—No es un diario.  
—Lo que sea. No tienes que pedir permiso. Hazlo. Dame la mano. La izquierda, la derecha; la que sea. No importa. O si quieres no me la des, solo mírala. Mira la marca. Significa algo para ti, ¿no?

Fushimi no contesta, tratando de evaluar cuál sería la mejor respuesta para darle. Se sorprende al no encontrar ninguna, y es que las cosas con Yata siempre han sido así, ambos son capaces de verse mutuamente con claridad, como a través de un cristal. Al menos hasta su "traición" a Homra había sido así, ahora, Fushimi espera que Yata haya crecido un poco más.

—Saru… —empieza a decir Yata y ahí es cuando Fushimi entiende que no, que Yata no ha crecido nada. Sigue siendo terriblemente impulsivo, inmaduro… Nada de lo que dice tiene sentido, Fushimi está cansado y solo quiere dormir, olvidar lo que acaba de escribir, que Yata lo olvide también. Quiere…

… En realidad, lo que más quiere, más que Yata creciendo, más que el olvido de su reciente error, más que cualquier otra cosa; es lo que el mismo Yata le está ofreciendo en este momento. Quiere tomar su mano.

Pero Fushimi no se mueve y cualquiera que sea la razón empieza a desesperarlo, porque Yata volverá a obligarlo a acostarse y luego se irá, y luego Fushimi estará demasiado ocupado y Yata estará de nuevo inmerso en Homra, y no sabe si podrá… No sabe si mañana va a querer hacer lo mismo que hoy, porque quizá mañana Yata volverá a parlotear sin cansarse sobre Kusanagi y los otros dos y Fushimi solo va a querer callarlo, de cualquier manera posible.

Yata cruza en una zancada el espacio que los separa y lo obliga a acostarse en la cama, Fushimi obedece resignado y no quita la mirada del techo, hasta que Yata se acuesta a su lado.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? No te voy a entender si no me dices las cosas claramente. Soy un idiota después de todo.  
—Acabaste de decirme exactamente lo mismo y luego dijiste que era innecesario.  
—Por supuesto. Porque es diferente cuando me lo dices _tú_ a cuando me doy cuenta por mí mismo.  
—Es lo mismo.  
—No lo es —contesta Yata y al ver que Fushimi quiere responder, chasquea la lengua—. Y contigo es igual, porque eres idiota, a veces necesitas que te digan las cosas un millón de veces antes de entenderlas. No protestes.

Fushimi siente la mano temblorosa de Yata muy cerca de la suya, los dedos rozando suavemente la muñeca, como si sintiese miedo de tocarlo, de su posible reacción ante su cercanía. Fushimi siente que toda la ansiedad de su cuerpo se concentra en las puntas de sus dedos y como parecen moverse con impulsos eléctricos en reacción a Yata.

Ninguno de los dos mira al otro, tal vez no sienten la necesidad de hacerlo. Al sentir la marca tan cerca, parece que Fushimi pudiese sentir lo que Yata está pensando e incluso parece ser capaz ´de predecir lo que éste va a decir; Yata está igual de nervioso a él, la forma en que su mano tiembla y da la impresión de querer prolongar el momento cuánto sea posible, se está mordiendo el labio y su mano libre está jugueteando con el dobladillo de su camiseta.

Y después de casi siglos, Yata deja de molestar con su camiseta y Fushimi deja salir un largo suspiro que ha estado conteniendo inconscientemente. La mano de Yata se cierra en torno a la de él, áspera y sudorosa; y Fushimi escucha una risita a su lado, no ha sido tan difícil, después de todo.

Aún después de tantos años le cuesta creer en historias de almas gemelas, ha escuchado tantas historias que siente que ya se ha vuelto inmune a ellas. Luego, piensa en Yata, en él mismo y en Yata y en su diminuto universo que había explotado de repente; no sabe con certeza si es algo que se pueda volver a construir, ni cuando tiempo demorará y Fushimi es demasiado impaciente como para siquiera ponerse a pensar demasiado en ello. No está satisfecho con lo que tiene ahora, pero así, con Yata a su lado, sus manos marcadas unidas, le parece que será un interesante comienzo.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> mmmm.... creo que si algún día escribiré el lado de la historia de Kusanagi, Mikoto y Tatara. Por ahora, por cuidar mis sentimientos, solo lo menciono.


End file.
